


did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Out of Character, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он задыхается в трубку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> гифт фо билли <3

— В один день мне бы хотелось забыть все, что случилось. Просто стереть из жизни. У тебя нет волшебного ластика? Сейчас подходящий момент сказать о нем, потому что я чувствую, что меня накрывает, с каждым днем все сильнее, жестче, и с этим ничего не сделаешь. Понимаешь? Иногда хочется перестать держать руль, разогнавшись на пустом шоссе, и, пуф, все, уже ничего не останется, значит, и у меня не будет все этих гребаных воспоминаний, всех событий, проделавших во мне дыру такую, что уже ничем ее не заделать. Потому что такого материала нет, нет таких слов, эмоций, людей, нет ничего, что подошло бы идеально по размеру, форме, весу и значимости. И все это дерьмо, оно будет со мной даже там, поэтому я крепко держу руль, поэтому всегда смотрю по сторонам, переходя дорогу. Как будто мне действительно хочется излечиться, как будто это желание исходит от меня настоящего. Внутри же зло, что осталось, осело внутри, облепило меня там, где не видит никто. Оно не дает мне дышать.

Дождь — Пэрриш его ненавидит, потому что в дождь случается много аварий, в дождь все мысли приглушаются белым шумом. Везде только вода, и Стайлз выбирает именно дождливые дни для таких разговоров. Пока небо посылает на жалких людей воду, Стайлз тоже выплескивает из себя все то, что копится изо дня в день. Он говорит; всегда только он. 

— Каждый такой разговор с тобой, ты хоть понимаешь, что мне легче не становится? Что я тяну тебя за собой, туда, где тебе не стоит находиться, туда, куда никому не стоило бы заглядывать. Конечно, ты понимаешь, но у тебя, что, огонек какой-то внутри? Думаешь, он сможет осветить собой все это, все то, что я показываю тебе? Сомневаюсь, у меня он тоже когда-то был. Я даже слышал, как кто-то назвал это искрой. Я действительно был этой самой искрой, а потом меня раздавили, потушили, уже не вернуть обратно, никогда не зажгусь. И не хочу, я реально не хочу, чтобы ты стал таким же. 

Его голос в трубке звучит слабо, Стайлз слова выговаривает четко, не глотает их, как когда рассказывает о чем-то увлекательном, и у него на губах появляется легкая улыбка, только мелькает аккуратно, успевай ловить. Нет, Пэрриш знает, как выглядит Стайлз, когда начинает рассказывать то, что хочет забыть. Он мрачнеет, лицо становится темным, как будто все эти его истории, а в них много чего непонятного, облепляют лицо и остаются там маской, пугающей своей неподвижностью.

— Иногда мне кажется, что если закрыть глаза, то ничего не будет. Но я закрываю их и все так, как было раньше. Ничего нельзя сделать, потому что прохерить больше — такому еще надо поучиться. Я стал совсем слабый, ничтожный, все это сломало меня, не могу смотреть им в глаза, не могу говорить с ними, не могу думать связно, не могу есть, спать, не хочу вставать с кровати по утрам, не хочу ложиться в нее на ночь. Не хочу сейчас держать телефон в руке и говорить тебе, пока ты слушаешь, не хочу позволять тебе слушать. 

Стайлз любит дождь. Он думает, что так не будет слышно надрыва в голосе, не станет понятно, что он уже совсем близко, совсем немного ему осталось. Умело обманывает самого себя в таких мелочах, но не может заставить себя же поверить во многие другие вещи. Он задыхается в трубку, пальцы болят, болит рука — затекла. Во рту сухо, но речь, монолог, должен продолжиться. Его никто не прерывает, потому что это правило, так и не озвученное. Стайлз смаргивает слезы, вдыхает сквозь зубы, до свиста, нужно закончить. Даже если не станет легче, потому что это небольшая передышка, не более того. Слова затихают, обрываются, как старая дорога. Он готов положить трубку, когда слышит:

— В следующий раз я сам позвоню тебе, и расскажу свою историю. В следующий дождь.


End file.
